


Dessert

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe, Chubby original character, Curvy original character, F/M, Food Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, chef, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chef, his waitress. An unexpected romance and strawberry sauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, duh! And edited to the best of my ability. 
> 
> *There will be a second part*

 

Tom was a very talented executive chef and owner of an expensive popular restaurant, and she was a mediocre waitress with anxiety. Why the hell she was still employed remained a great mystery.

"You look tired," Tom commented, looking up from the pan he was working on.

Service for tonight was over and although he had staff capable of closing for the night Tom never left right away. Most of the wait-staff had either clocked out or were placed on cleaning details of the dining room. Fae, however, never had to clean anything.

"Busy night?" He added, reaching past her for a clean plate.

Fae smirked and nodded her head, he'd know. He was responsible for most of what came out of the kitchen.

"I dealt with a few difficult tables tonight." Fae admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh? I didn't have any food come back." He never did.

"It wasn't the food. They were just..." She sighed.

"Assholes?" He smiled.

"Yea" Fae reluctantly agreed.

Tom wasn't the easiest man to work with and she's seen him fire someone for less. He seemed to favor her more than anyone else in this place which is probably why she was still employed. With his favoritism, the other wait-staffers made her life a little difficult.

"Unfortunately, I can't control that aspect." Tom apologized sympathetically. "Here, open your mouth."

Fae leaned against the counter and accepted the spoon with some sort of soup on it. Tom was always trying to feed her or getting her to try things. Despite them getting a complimentary meal every shift Fae rarely accepted it.

"Umm" she moaned "Delicious"

Her moan made him grin a little and nod his head. "You didn't eat dinner tonight. Here, hop up." He padded a low counter beside his current cooking station and waited for her to sit down "I'll cook you something."

Fae watched him carefully as he stirred the same thing he had fed her earlier. His eyes darted between her and the pan. Seasoning it a little he raised the spoon and as she leaned in to accept it he accidentally drizzled a small amount next to her lips and the side of her chin.

"Sorry about that," He spoke, embarrassment in his voice. "Umm, here, I'll get that for you."

She felt his warm hand come to rest on her cheek before moving inwards. Delicate soft lips brushed against hers testingly before moving down to the soup and cleaning it with his tongue and lips.

Stunned at first she stiffened before touching his shoulder and strengthening their embrace. As he pulled away from her, her cheeks flushed and her eyes darted from his.

Tom came to stand between her legs, his body heat radiating into her. Both hands held her face softly, thumbs rubbing over her cheeks delicately.

"I've waited forever to do that," He confessed, arousal in his voice. "Your so beautiful but you don't see that, do you?"

Shyly Fae looked at him with soft eyes. She was at a loss for words at the moment. Tom looked at her with such sincerity in his voice that Fae had no choice but to believe him.

Tom pushed the pan off the heat so it wouldn't burn. With as much affection as before he kissed her, a little harder than before. Pressing himself against her Fae responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. Thru his pants she could feel his erection causing Fae to groan into his mouth.

"There are people here still!" Fae reminded him, cautiously running her fingers thru his short curls.

"I don't think making love on a cooking counter is exactly up to health code." Tom groaned into her neck as a response. Lightly he grazed his teeth against the skin. "Let me take you home so I can make you a proper meal?"

Tom's voice was laced with wanting and ache. As he waited for an answer he rubbed her upper arms and kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. If someone walked in and saw them right now it would create a problem.

"Yes," she agreed finally. Not because he was her boss and she felt she had too but because Fae could tell by his actions and voice he really wanted her. This was outside her comfort zone and Fae didn't know where it would lead but she trusted Tom enough to go there.

****

Throughout the drive to Tom's apartment he held her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it or affectionately stroking his thumb over the top.

"Come here" he cooed, summoning her to him.

Slowly she approached him and the bed. Still in her work uniform, she stood before him. His hands rested on her hips as he ducked down a little to capture her lips. Kissing her passionately but a lot slower than before.

Shakily Fae placed her hands on his back and stroked the tight taut flesh. Despite his hectic work schedule, he still worked out, unlike her. Admittedly, Fae had gotten a little on the soft side.

"Tom" she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"Relax" he smiled into the side of her head "You deserve to be loved and worshiped."

In an attempt to sooth her nerves, he massaged her shoulders gently, easing her to the bed. The moment they stepped in the door Tom had taken off his chef's jacket leaving him in the pants and a form fitting white t-shirt.

"Shall I get some whipped cream?" He smirked into her shoulder.

Fae's cheeks warmed at the suggestion and a nervous giggle escapes her lips.

"Its a good ice breaker I think," Tom added, "There are a few spots on your body I wouldn't mind licking."

"Oh?" Fae inquired "Like where?"

Tom stood up from the bed and replied before leaving for the kitchen "Get undressed, I'll be back with the whipped cream. Dessert before dinner tonight, love."

Fae watched as he left the room leaving her to only her thoughts. Get...undressed? Her anxiety was already thru the roof and the mere thought of being nude in front of her boss and now lover made her heart skip beats. Toying with the front if her black shirt Fae swallowed down a deep breath before pulling the fabric over her head.

Left in her lace bra and pants, she shakily stood and stared blankly at the white wall, her hand on her pants button. Should she? Could she? If she said no would he fire her, make her job difficult? Does she want to say no?

Tom was a very handsome man and he treated her sweetly compared to everyone else in the wait-staff. But then again, his kindness might not be genuine.

'Over thinking!' She scolded mentally. 'Just...take your pants off how hard could it be?!'

"Are you alright?" Tom asked, stopping in the doorway. A can of whipped cream in his hand and some other sauce in the other. "You look like you've discovered a corpse."

"Huh?" Fae replied, shaking herself out of her mental fog she continued "No, I'm fine really. Ugh, one night stands aren't normally my thing."

"Me neither" he smiled kindly. "Here, let me help you with those."

Tom tossed the two bottles onto his bed, nimble fingers found their way easily to the top of her pants unhooking the button and pulling down the fly.

Fae draped her arms over his shoulders as Tom's hands ran along the length of her hips, pushing down her pants. Once he pulled them down the curve of her bum he cupped her cheeks in both hands and squeezed before groaning into the crook of her neck.

"I absolutely love your arse." Tom cooed, accent coming out heavier than usually. "I see other guys in my kitchen staring at it and all I can think of is 'Mine!"

Raising on her tippy-toes Fae became more level with his face. Tom grinned slyly before taking her mouth in a rough kiss. Shimmying out of her pants Fae kicked them off to the side leaving her only in her underwear.

"I never see anyone look at me," She spoke, uncertainty in her voice.

"That's because you never look. I see men look at you all the time." Tom told her, padding her bum with his hand, breaking their embrace.

Unsure of what he was saying she cautiously followed him to the bed. Tom padded the center and waited for her to climb on and sit down. Making herself as comfortable as possible she observed Tom get rid of his shirt and pants. His trim, muscular body sat in front of her leaving him only in his tight black briefs. Fae could see the outline of a partial erection by his thigh.

"What's the red stuff," she asked, picking it up curiously. It was thick like ketchup but in a bottle they used for desserts.

"Cinnamon strawberry compote, try it. It's delicious. I made a test batch for the cheesecake at the restaurant." Tom informed her, taking the bottle and squeezing a little on his finger, pressing to her lips where she eagerly accepted it into her mouth.

"Umm," she moaned around the digit "That is sinful."

"That's not the only sinful thing here." Tom spoke, voice low and lustful. His blue eyes gazed at her in such a way that caused Fae's heart to flutter. "Take your bra off, lay down," He suggested, pushing the bottles off to the side.

Nervously Fae reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, laying down she allowed Tom to hover over her and remove it himself. Although she wasn't looking at him Fae could feel his eyes burning into her soft flesh.

"Oh so gorgeous." He moaned.

His warm hand encased her exposed breast, rolling it gently under his palm. Fae moaned and pushed her chest further out prompting him to massage the soft orb.

"They're average" Fae smiled nervously.

"They're perfect" Tom corrected, reaching for the red bottle.

In perfect circles, he placed the thick liquid around her nipples and sat back to enjoy his handiwork. The cold liquid had caused her nipples to pucker instantly into little peaks.

"God I've fantasized about doing this for so long." He moaned, grasping her left breast and encasing her nipple with his mouth.

Fae cried out as she felt him sucking and licking the syrup away from her nipple. Tom briefly paused to caress her lips with his before repeating his sensual movements with her right breast.

The cool sticky feeling left by Tom's mouth and the remnants of the syrup kept her nipples tighter than usual.

"That tickles" Fae giggled as Tom drew a line from between her breasts to the top of her belly button.

Making sure he had her attention he kissed, sucked and licked his way back to her breasts, greedily mouthing her nipples, teeth grazing lightly.

"How about you try?" Tom suggested, resting on his back after handing her the bottle.

Fae held the bottle loosely in her hand and studied the chiseled body in front of her. They were so different it was a little intimidating. Tom was basically perfect and she was too soft and squishy in certain places.

Her hand shook slightly as she drew a small line between his peck muscles. Tom anxiously waited for her to lick it off and when she did he moaned loudly, interlacing his fingers in her hair.

"Fuck" he cursed under his breath.

Feeling a bit braver she placed some on his nipple and suckled the sweet syrup off. Once more actions were met with praise.

"Would you have actually had sex with me in the kitchen?" Fae asked, kissing his chest.

Tom stroked her shoulder lovingly as she continued to kiss and explore his upper body with her fingers and mouth. She could tell that he was holding back and allowing her to become comfortable with the situation.

"If we were the only two left in the restaurant, yes," He told her truthfully. "I prefer a bed, though. That way I can lay you out like a delicious feast and devour you properly."

"Do you normally fuck employees?" Fae pressed on, fingers dangerously close to the full erection hiding in his briefs.

"No" Tom gasped out when he felt her clutch him thru the cotton fabric.

Fae palmed the length of his manhood thru the material, cupping the inflamed head with her hand and giving a light squeeze. A small patch of slickness soaked thru the material where his pre-cum stained.

"Take me out." Tom groaned wantonly. "Please"

Cocking her head to the side, she rose and eyebrow and did as he asked. Slowly she tugged his briefs down over his trim hips and muscular thighs until his full glory came into view.

"Jesus" she muttered, biting her lower lip.

Fingertips explored along the width and length of his bare flesh, silken hotness draped over marble twitched and jumped under her touch.

"It's beautiful" she added.

"He feels the same about you." He moaned.

Fae's eyes darted between his cock and the strawberry syrup. Tom seemed to be following her line of vision and eagerly passed her the bottle. She had never done anything like this before. Did all chefs add food to their sexual escapades?

"Does strawberries and cock go well together?" Fae asked, drizzling the liquid along the top of his shaft.

"Among other things!" He groaned, pushing her head down to his length, fingers intertwining with her hair so she wouldn't pull away.

"Interesting" Fae murmured, tongue snaking out to flick across his shaft. Full lips kissing and sucking up the sticky mess. Tom's heavy breathing and light bucking upwards added to her arousal.

"Oh fuck! Take me in your mouth. Suck me!" He begged.

In one smooth move, Fae slipped Tom's cock into her mouth, groaning down the length of his shaft as she tasted the remnants of the strawberry sauce. Tom raised his hips up a little too eagerly causing her to choke on his length. Pulling back a bit she glared and continued to bob her head in rhythm to his movements

"Oh my god." He groaned "Your mouth is amazing! You have to give me head at work." Fae gazed at him lustfully and nodded her head around his cock. "Your mouth is fantastic!"

Grasping Tom at the base she tugged up following her mouth and causing Tom to cry out and raise his hips up off the mattress. Pulling her mouth off his organ, she knelt between his legs and fisted him lightly.

"Come here" he huffed, sitting up and grabbing hold of her. Tom roughly manhandled her until she lay on her back submissively. "These need to go," He spoke, referring to her panties.

Tom yanked them off her body and tossed them over his shoulder. He gave a feral growl before diving down and falling gracefully between her legs. A deep suckling kiss was pressed to the top of her mound before his mouth traveled further down.

Skilled fingers gently pulled her lips apart as his tongue lapped at her wetness. Groaned into her sex he grasped the bottle and spread a small amount of syrup between her folds. Tom looked up at her, eyes foggy with lust and his lips slightly swollen and moist.

"It's a shame I can't serve this at the restaurant. Your cunny is so delicious! But that means I'd have to share it."

He had massaged the sweetness into her pussy enough to coat the outside. The feeling of her toes curling was synonymous with his hot mouth on her pussy. Greedily he licked and sucked her clean. Deep dark moans, groans, and murmurs caused vibrations to radiate up her spine.

"Oh god!" Fae panted, grasping his short curls in her fingers and holding his head in place. "Fuck, yes! Fuck me, please? I need you to me!"

"I've wanted to be inside you the moment I saw you," Tom growled lustfully placing himself between her legs. "Do you know how hard it is to cook with an erection?"

"No" Fae whimpered, her body trembling with arousal and anxiety. No man had ever shown that type of wanting before.

"It's not fun!" Tom whined, grasping her hips with his arm and propping her up for his penetration. Rubbing his head against her slit a few times he then pushed himself in slowly. "Especially" he paused, grunting a little as he sunk a few more inches in "I can't grab you off the floor and have my wicked way with you."

"You can...now" Fae huffed, trying to adjust to his size.

Slowly Tom placed her legs down and nestled himself between her legs, rotating his hips so that ever inch of his shaft fit snuggly in her warmth. Holding her hips in his hands he held her still, allowing her to adjust.

"Yes I can" Tom agreed, testing her give with a short light thrust.

Fae rested her legs up around his waist giving Tom the go-ahead to start his claiming of her body. Encasing her in an embrace he pushed his hips into hers, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing in the room followed by their moans.

"Oh god, your cock..." Fae swore, blushing at her unusual crudeness. "Its so good!"

"Your cunny is so good! It's like heaven hugging me. So warm and wet!" Tom groaned, capturing her lips with his.

Her small hands clutched at his toned ass, holding and pushing him in further. Her face rested in the crook of his neck, inhaling his body wash and sweat.

"This is better than I dreamt of!" Tom told her, slamming into her hard in short thrusts. "I fantasized about this for so long. I'd look at you and wonder what your pussy would feel like around my cock!"

Fae shuttered and felt goosebumps prick her skin as she digested the words Tom told her. Tom grinned into the base of her throat, biting the tender flesh and licking a small bead of sweat.

"I wanted you too" she confessed "But...I didn't think you'd...want me." She panted, pushing herself against him.

"Why wouldn't I want you, beautiful?" Tom asked thru a grunt, lifting her left leg and placing it on his shoulder so he could angle himself deeper.

"You're the boss, the owner, I'm a terrible.…waitress" Fae explained between gasps, desperately clutching the sheets in her hands. "And I'm…fat" she huffed finally.

"Bullshit!" He growled, taking seize of her lips aggressively. "Your not fat! You're perfect. A Terrible waitress, though!" He agreed. "I love your body, every inch of it."

He pulled out and helped her sit. Kneeling off to the side he made a motion with his hand for her to turn around, she did. Resting on her hands and knees, Fae arched her back and rested her head flatly against her pillow. Tom moved smoothly behind her, nudging her legs apart with his.

She could feel him rubbing his hardness between her slit and against her bum. When she felt his hips pressing against her bum she knew that he'd be entering her again. Studying him from over her shoulder she brushed her bum against him in an attempt to entice her lover.

"Your arse is fucking fantastic!" Tom praised, taking hold of both cheeks and massaging them. "So soft and supple!"

A light playful smack to her bum cheek gave a minor sting before he pushed into her wetness. Fae gasped and clutched the headboard in a reaction for some form of stability. Tom took advantage of her steadiness, hands firmly planted on her hips as he roughly thrust into her from behind.

Every connection their bodies made Fae was sent forward, her knees rubbing and creating friction burns.

"Cum on! Cum for me!" Tom groaned "I wanna feel you cream around my cock!"

"Oh fuck me!" Fae moaned, clutching her muscles around his cock for added friction.

Tom cried out and stopped moving. His body shook a little as his breathing became heavy. "Jesus baby, warn me next time, yes? I almost came."

"Sorry," she cooed seductively, rotating her hips around his manhood causing him to moan.

"You playful little minks! I could fuck you for ages!" He smirked into her ear, draping his body over hers and suckling her ear-lobe.

He cupped her breasts in his hands from behind, rolling and pinching her nipples. A pleased sound echoed from her mouth as she moved against him to create more heat.

"I think I'll call in sick tomorrow." He murmured, lips brushing along the back of her neck. "You can have the day off. I haven't had a good shag and lie-in for a while."

"But I need the money," Fae told him.

"Baby, I'll look at whatever you need. Alright?" Tom promised.

"Ok," she agreed not really believing him. At this point, she was sure he'd say anything to have continued access to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Fae woke on her stomach with warm arms wrapped around her waist. Tom pressed tender kisses to the small of her back as she groaned and stretched. She felt him raise her hips once more like he had a few hours previous. Grumbling into her pillow she allowed him to put a pillow under her stomach and prop her legs in place.

"You need to call in sick for work." Tom reminded her, his finger probing inside her body until it disappeared completely.

Moaning she wiggled her hips against the welcomed intrusion. Twice during the night, Tom had woken her up and they had sleepy sex. It was pretty manual but it was satisfying for both of them.

"So do you" she groaned.

"I already did," he told her, kissing the small of her back and slipping another finger into her wetness.

Rhythmically he moved both digits in tangent in and out. Fae could feel her insides lightly clutching at his fingers in response and her quim growing wetter. Tom let out a strained breath before replacing his fingers with the head of his cock.

"Are you sore?" He inquired sweetly, rubbing her bum while waiting for a response.

"No" Fae moaned "I'm not sore"

"If you get sore let me know, ya?" Tom grunted, quickly pushing into her from behind.

Instantly she clutched the sheets beside her and embraced the fullness that only Tom had managed to create. Biting her lower lip to stifle an obnoxious series of noises Fae pressed herself back in time to make his movements.

Fingers dug into the softness of her hips as Tom braced himself behind her. He was muttering incoherent words of pleasure as his speed increased gradually.

"Fuck" he murmured deeply "Jesus you're amazing! So wet..."

"Oh right there!" Fae gasped when Tom angled his hips up a little "Fuck" she added long and drawn out.

"Right there?" He questioned, deliberately hitting that spot over and over.

"Yes! Please, right there, don't stop!" She begged and pleaded, her lust over clouding her voice.

Tom obliged to her commands and continued to push his thick length into her pussy. Fae shivered and gasped as he moved deeply inside her. Her walls molding and caressing his solid shaft. Snaking her hand under her body, she quickly found her swollen clit.

Tom pulled back a little to take in the view causing her to flush red. With one hand he pulled her puffy lips apart and watched as his manhood disappeared.

"Fuck" he muttered, "Your pussy is so perfect."

"Your cock is better" she moaned, concentrating on her own pleasure.

"Ya?" He asked, stroking her pinkness where she parted open around her.

"Biggest...cock" she gasped "I've ever had!"

"I find that hard to believe!" Tom grunted, his movements uneven. "Your so beautiful, you deserve the best lover. I'm gonna cum, are you gonna cum for me?"

"Yes!"

Fae felt her body tremble and her nipples perk. Her fingers faltered against her clit as an orgasm crashed over her body.

Tom held onto her with a tight grip as his own orgasm spilled into her hotly. Fae felt Tom partially collapse on her back as he still tried to frantically pump into her, prolonging his orgasm as long as he could.

Open mouth kisses peppered her shoulders as his sweaty body rested against her, chest heavy on her back. Slowly she could feel herself melting into the bed, her knees shaky and her skin flushed with red.

Tom pulled himself off her, sloppily resting on his side beside her. Slowly Fae slid down onto her stomach, grasping the pillow in her arms.

"This is a good sick day." Fae smiled slyly into the pillow.

Tom turned to face her with a small satisfied smile on his face. Reaching over he brushed some loose locks out of her face, fingers then trailing down to her lips.

"The best" he cooed


End file.
